1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an anvil assembly which is suitable for use with a circular anastomosis stapler. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an anvil assembly having a tiltable head which is suitable for use with a circular anastomosis stapler.
2. Background of Related Art
Circular anastomosis staplers which include an anvil assembly having a tiltable anvil head are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,390 discloses an anvil assembly having an anvil head that is tilted. A linkage system for tilting the anvil assembly of a surgical stapler from a tilted to a non-tilted position during approximation and back to a tilted position upon return of the anvil to a spaced position is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,758. Other anvil assemblies which pivot from a tilted position to an operative position upon approximation of the anvil assembly and then return to the tilted position upon firing of the stapler are also known and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,168,604 and 7,431,191. Another tilt anvil assembly is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 2008-0230581. Although the ability of the anvil head to be delivered in the tilted reduced profile position and tilt once the anvil is attached to an instrument and subsequently approximated to an operative position for firing of the staples has advantages, it would be desirable provide a tilted anvil of simplified design and increased controllability.